Incluso la Muerte puede Amar
by Catone Tolstoi
Summary: La muerte tiene permitido todo, menos amar. Mi inspiración fue el fan art (crédito a su respectivo autor) y la serie de Death Note.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

La oscuridad de la noche había caído sobre la Ciudad Satán, las luces de los edificios y casas iluminaban cada rincón de está haciéndola lucir como si se tratara de las Vegas o de una noche de fiesta. El sonido de los autos recorriendo las calles llenaba el ambiente al igual que los pasos de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro.

En el rascacielos más alto de la ciudad, aproximadamente de unos 40 pisos de altura, una joven se encontraba en la azotea mirando a su alrededor.

Sus vestimentas eran de color negro y gris, era hermosa y una pequeña cola de caballo adornaba su cabellera azulada.

Observaba detenidamente todas las luces provenientes de las ventanas de las residencias y edificios. Sus ojos azules estaban cristalinos debido al llanto que durante los últimos días bañaba su rostro.

Tras pasar largo rato mirando cada detalle de su zona residencial hizo lo que la motivó a subir a la azotea. Se subió al barandal protector asomando la cabeza hacia el abismo y, sintiendo un vértigo, de manera inconsciente retrocedió cerrando sus ojos.

Apretó los labios entendiendo que estaba cerca el momento que esperaba, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

Cuando se dispuso a lanzarse, una presencia apareció en la terraza a unos cuantos metros a distancia de ella.

-¡Detente!

La chica giró al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar. La figura masculina de un hombre con el cabello puntiagudo la observaba sin quitarle un ojo de encima, su mirada era fría pero reflejaba preocupación y miedo.

-No me detengas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

El hombre parecía angustiado con la sola idea de lo que la chica haría.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Ya no me interesa nada.

-Yo puedo salvarte, si me lo propongo.

-Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. No interfieras.-habló con firmeza.

-Me tortura que estés comportándote así.

Una lágrima surcó el rostro de la chica de cabello azul que esbozó una sonrisa.

-En esta ocasión yo tomaré la decisión.

Sin avisar, trepó por el barandal y se aventó por este.

-¡NOOOOOO!

Gritó el hombre mientras corría, se inclinó por el barandal mientras veía a la chica caer.

-¡BULMAAAAAAAAA!

Continuará...

_**Este long fic fue inspirado en un fan art que encontré por allí de Vegeta y Bulma y me pareció bastante ingenioso. El fan art fue, a su vez, inspirado en el anime Death Note. Espero lo disfruten.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_10 meses antes_

-¡Eso! Ahora da la vuelta para el otro lado.

Una bella modelo vestida de rosa se giró de perfil como se lo indicó el camarógrafo. Se encontraba en un salón de fotografía donde varios hombres le tomaban fotos para las revistas más importantes de Japón. La chica hacía lo que le dijeran y realizaba múltiples y coquetas poses cautivando con su belleza a todos los hombres y mujeres interesados en el producto de moda.

Al finalizar la sesión de fotos, se sentó a descansar en su camarote suspirando cansadamente. Recargó su barbilla en su mano contemplándose en el espejo llena de fastidio.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer esto?-preguntó para sí.

-¿De nuevo pensando en la vida?

La chica volteó a la dirección dónde provino la voz que le habló. Se trataba de un chico de cabello negro y largo, vestido de traje que se encontraba de pie mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-¡Yamcha!

Los gritos de Bulma hicieron que todos lanzaran miradas furibundas a la modelo, pero eso no le importó y corrió a los brazos de su novio abrazándolo. Yamcha le correspondió el gesto con cariño.

-Qué bueno que viniste. Este lugar es cada vez más aburrido cuando no estás.

Bulma hablaba aún como una niña a pesar de sus 21 años de edad, lo cual le daba un toque de inocencia que la caracterizaba de otras chicas. Hacía un año que conocía a Yamcha y casi de inmediato comenzó su relación con él, lo cual le alegraba los días de aburrimiento en el trabajo como modelo.

Nunca quiso ser modelo, por causas del destino terminó allí. Más que nada fue su belleza lo que ocasionó que terminara en esos trabajos. Un ejecutivo de revista la vio en una obra de teatro de la secundaria y desde entonces la persiguió por varios días ofreciéndole que le pagaría muy bien por modelar para su revista. Ella terminó accediendo al ser la mejor opción ya que, después de todo, sus padres necesitaban dinero.

Ahora su único sostén en ese mundo aburrido era Yamcha.

-¿Sigues fastidiada de la sesión de fotos?-preguntó Yamcha colocando en la mesa una taza con té caliente tras beber un sorbo del líquido.

-Lo que me fastidia es lo aburridas que son.-habló Bulma con molestia en la voz.

-Querida, este trabajo es para ti. Naciste para esto.

-Siempre dices eso, pero yo no creo que esto sea lo mío.

-Si no eres modelo ¿qué serás?

Bulma bajó la cabeza pensando en sí era correcto revelar a su novio su verdadero plan de vida. El sueño que desde su tierna infancia anhelaba convertir en realidad.

-Quiero ser una violonchelista.

Yamcha se quedó callado por unos momentos hasta que de pronto se rió a grandes carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-preguntó Bulma frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

-Bulma, eso no te dejará nada. Los violonchelistas no ganan dinero como una modelo, sin mencionar que eso es desperdiciar tu belleza.

-Sabía que no debía decírtelo.

Bulma se veía notoriamente enojada. Se levantó bruscamente de su silla y se fue con paso firme y los brazos cruzados.

-Bulma, no hagas berrinche.

Yamcha corrió detrás de ella y la tomó del brazo deteniendo su paso.

-Déjame.-dijo Bulma aunque no opuso resistencia.

-No te comportes como niña chiquita. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

-No es agradable que mi novio me diga esas cosas.

-Precisamente por ser tu pareja es que te lo digo. No quiero que mi novia sufra a largo plazo por trabajar como músico toda su vida.-pasó su brazo por la espalda de la chica y le señaló la estancia donde se realizaba la toma de fotos-Este es tu lugar, el mundo donde perteneces, sólo aquí lograrás tener fama y fortuna.

-Yo no busco eso.

-Pero lo tienes y tendrás mucho más si te quedas aquí, en este ambiente artístico.

-Yamcha, yo quiero otra cosa.

-Bulma, escúchame por una vez. Si logras hacerte más famosa en este medio lograrás tener más dinero que cualquiera. Nadie podrá superarte.

-Yamcha…yo…

-Sé que no te gusta la idea ahora, pero en unos pocos años habrás ganado tanto que olvidarás esos sueños absurdos de ser violonchelista.

La chica de cabello azul se sintió mal por eso. Ni su novio entendía lo que su corazón le indicaba que debía hacer. Sin más, asintió triste, resignándose con mucha facilidad a lo que parecía ser su destino eterno.

Continuará...

_**Esta capítulo lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, así que hay detalles que tal vez se vean raros puesto que mi manera de escribir ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Este long fic es viejo en realidad, sólo que no lo había publicado antes.**_

_**Lyss Getta: Tendrás más. Lo aseguro. **_

_**Luis Carlos: Ya se sabrá a su tiempo el motivo por el que Bulma tomó esa decisión. Efectivamente, es un AU. Pues se podría decir que algo así. En el siguiente capítulo se verá con mayor detalle la identidad de Vegeta en este fic.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Más allá del cielo y del espacio, en un reino invisible que no puede ser percibido por el simple ojo humano, se encontraba un reino destruido donde el olor a muerte impregnada el ambiente. No existía el día ni la noche, restos de otras criaturas cubrían el suelo, seres oscuros con alas tenebrosas jugaban a cartas o se dedicaban a descansar dejando pasar el tiempo que para ellos era un tema sin importancia.

Ese lugar, conocido como "el mundo Shinigami" era una dimensión donde sólo habitaban los seres celestiales que controlaban la vida y la muerte de los humanos.

Varios shinigamis estaban en grupos de 3 o 4, a veces más, jugando y platicando, la mayoría estaban aburridos de la vida cotidiana en el mundo de la muerte.

Entre ellos estaba uno de cabello puntiagudo sentado en una roca con la mirada perdida en el vacío. No tenía nada que hacer, hacía mucho que se sentía agotado de la convivencia con sus compañeros inmortales como él, comenzaba a planear otras formas de divertirse en donde los demás shinigamis quedaran fuera.

Uno de sus compañeros volteó y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué haces ahora tan solitario?

-Planeo.-fue la única respuesta del shinigami.

-¿Planear? ¿Qué planeas ahora?

-Cómo divertirme y salir de este podrido mundo.

La contestación del tipo de cabello puntiagudo dejó sorprendido al otro shinigami que abrió los ojos y la boca con aparente sorpresa.

-Vaya, Vegeta. Se nota que estás cansado. Tal vez debas de matar a algún humano para que te sientas mejor.

-Eso es justo lo que no quiero.

-¿Eh?-la confusión se apoderó del otro ser.

-Estoy agotado de hacer siempre lo mismo por siglos. Siempre dando muerte a todos los humanos, ayudándolos a llegar al otro lado, a trascender al lugar donde no hay retorno.

La forma en que se expresaba Vegeta le indicó a su compañero que era honesto, en verdad se notaba lo aburrido que se encontraba el shinigami; uno de los mejores shinigamis de la historia.

-Bueno, pues espero te entretengas.

El ser se marchó dejando solo a Vegeta. Efectivamente, estaba fatigado de la misma rutina, siglos y siglos de representar a la muerte en la humanidad era algo que a la larga resultaba funesto, muchos humanos deseaban morir y él les cumplía su deseo, en algunas ocasiones se apoderaba de las vidas de la gente que no pensaba en la muerte y así se deleitaba en arruinar sus sueños y deseos de seguir viviendo el corto tiempo que su simple existencia representaba en la tierra.

No planeaba seguir así por más tiempo. Era la hora de hacer un cambio, de atreverse a alterar el curso de la historia humana y dar un giro a su existencia infinita.

Se levantó, desplegó sus grandes alas negras, se elevó por el aire y descendió al mundo de los mortales atravesando el gran portal que separaba a los humanos de los shinigamis.

.

.

La sesión de fotos finalizó en la noche cuando la ciudad cobraba vida. Los bares, centros nocturnos, entre otros lugares comenzaban sus actividades donde jóvenes y adultos asistían con placer a deleitarse en sus deseos. Las modelos, los camarógrafos, los fotógrafos y demás se marcharon por sus respectivos caminos para volver a sus vidas comunes, entre ellos estaba Bulma que salió del edificio de modelaje y esperaba afuera a su novio.

Al salir él y reunirse con ella, Bulma sonrió enormemente y los abrazó pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su chico.

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos, querido?-preguntó Bulma alegremente.

-¿Te parece el club nocturno de siempre?

-Claro.

Sin esperar más, Bulma tomó de la mano a su novio y se fueron caminando por la acera muy contentos.

-Yamcha, me da gusto que hayas podido salir conmigo hoy.

-Al contrario, me alegra que tus padres aceptaran dejarte salir hoy.

-Ellos saben que eres un gran chico y eso los anima mucho.

Se abrazó al brazo de su novio sonriendo animadamente. No se percató de que Yamcha se veía fatigado por la presencia de ella y la presión al sentirla cerca de él.

.

.

La música sonaba ruidosamente en el club nocturno, una gran cantidad de jóvenes bailaban en medio de aquel escándalo, otros bebían y se besaban con la lengua sin vergüenza a que los demás los vieran exhibiéndose en sus placeres.

Yamcha era el responsable de cuidar el bienestar de Bulma, la cual no pertenecía a ese lugar; su forma de ser, inocente y noble, delataba a todos que era una presa fácil para los chicos de allí que buscaban chicas para divertirse. Esa misma inocencia le impedía ver a ella que su novio tampoco tenía buenas intenciones, un chico sano no llevaría s u novia a ese clase de lugares donde corría el riesgo de que un hombre se acercara de más y cometiera un acto indeseable.

-Yamcha, ¿quieres que bailemos?

-Por ahora no, me gustaría platicar contigo sobre "ese" asunto.

Bulma entendió lo que quería decir, desde los 6 meses juntos ese parecía ser el teme de conversación entre ellos.

-Querido, ya te dije que no pienso hacerlo todavía.

-Ya llevamos casi un año de novios. Considero que ya es el momento justo, es algo normal entre las parejas.

-Sí, pero yo no me siento lista para eso.

-Bulma, tienes 21 años. Ya es tiempo de que vivas realmente la muestra de amor más grande que pueden tener un hombre y una mujer juntos.

-Lo siento, no pienso hacerlo. No es nada personal, simplemente no es este el momento.

La firmeza de su voz alertó a Yamcha de que nuevamente no podía convencer a la chica de hacer su voluntad, lo cual lo desesperaba mucho. Miró hacia otro lado evitando el contacto visual con Bulma que lo bebía un sorbo de vino de una forma tan elegante que parecía de la realeza.

-Yamcha, no te enojes. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes.

El chico se veía molesto por lo que tuvo que fingir que no le importaba el "rechazo" de la chica. Bulma era un poco fácil de engañar, pero en esta ocasión no cayó en la mentira.

-Yamcha, tú sabes lo que pienso sobre ese tema. Cuando me sienta realmente lista lo haremos y será maravilloso. Lo prometo.

El hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido y terminó accediendo con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

-Ahora ¿bailamos?

La gran sonrisa de Bulma y la forma tan feliz en que extendió su mano a su pareja provocó que este se sintiera un poco incómodo, sin embargo no se puedo negar a la oferta de la modelo más hermosa de la época. Se tomaron de la mano y fueron a la pista donde se dedicaron a danzar por aproximadamente media hora. La cercanía de sus cuerpos excitaba a Yamcha que sentía la necesidad de complacer sus deseos carnales con la chica, pero sabía que no podía obligarla a hacerlo. No era esa su intención, quería esperar a que ella accediera a pasar la noche con él, a deleitarse con la chica más hermosa y joven que conocía, a sentir placer con ella, a enseñarle a ella lo que realmente "salir" con un hombre, a gozarse en una de las más grandes virtudes de las mujeres inexpertas en el tema.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa que les correspondía, Bulma estaba cansada pero feliz.

-Creo que en verdad me agotó tanto baile.

-Es que no estas acostumbrada.

-Veo que he perdido forma por pasar todo el tiempo como modelo.

Reposó por unos segundos y luego se levantó como un resorte.

-Bueno, ya tengo que volver a casa. Es tarde y mis padres se preocuparán por mí.

-Te llevo.

-Gracias.

Bulma siempre mostraba esa sonrisa abierta y dientuda que la caracterizaba, Yamcha sólo le sonreía de lado.

Continuará...

**Una actualización especial por el cumpleaños de la escritora, o sea yo, XDD. Les recuerdo a todos los lectores que me pueden seguir en mi página de facebook "Ikaros Tolstoi" para más información sobre mis fics.**

**Luis Carlos: Pues sí, tiene muchas más aspiraciones para su vida. No se me había ocurrido, pero ya tengo ideas sobre eso. En estos momentos no estoy leyendo fanfics de nadie, sólo escribo lo que tengo pendiente desde hace tiempo.**


End file.
